Death of Darkness and the Beginning of Light
by hpfan99
Summary: This is the story of what happened on the night James and Lily Potter were murdered.Please read and make sure you review.


**Author's Note: This story is on the night of the death of Lily and James Potter. Oh, and I don't own anything.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Death of Darkness and the Beginning of Light

Lily Evans Potter was sitting in a comfortable sofa in Godric's Hollow, with a worried look on her beautiful face.

She was, also, holding a baby in her arms. The baby with startling green eyes, not different from her own, suddenly split his mouth into a big smile.

Lily's worried expression washed away and she smiled as she kissed the baby on his forehead and rocked him, gently.

"I love you, Harry, no matter what."She said, firmly, her eyes shut tight as she tried not to cry.

_Since her sixth year at Hogwarts, a dangerous dark wizard, widely known as Lord Voldemort had gained power._

_He had destructed and destroyed all things, hungry for more power._

_Now, he was after her child._

_James' and her child. _

_Their child._

_Ever since they found out that Voldemort was after them, they had gone into hiding and, now, they were stuck in this hole where they couldn't get out for a long long time or possibly never._

Lily opened her eyes to see her husband, James standing in front of her.

"What's up, Lils?"He asked softly, while putting his arm around her.

Lily's eyes suddenly filled up with tears that she had been trying to hold back.

"James...what's going to happen? How long are we going to be here? What if Voldemort wins? What if he kills us, all? What on earth are we going to do?"

She was sobbing by the end of the sentence. She knew that James couldn't know the answer to her questions but she needed him to reassure her.

James pulled her close and stroked her hair, while he tried to remain strong.

"We'll get through this, Lily. We'll win. He won't find us."Said James, trying to calm himself as well as his wife.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lily. I'd rather die first"  
This, he said with firmness, because this was one thing that he could promise.

James wiped away the tears trickling down her face.

"I love you, Lily."

Lily smiled up to him.  
"I love you, too, James."

He began to kiss her, gently. Lily kissed back.

Harry had been sleeping, all this time, but suddenly began to cry.

Lily and James looked up. Lily tried to calm him by her usual routine of making cute faces or rocking him gently, but nothing worked.

Harry kept on crying as if he was sensing something.

Suddenly, the view out of their window turned from midnight blue to pitch black.

James and Lily looked at each other, both alarmed.

"Lily, do you think he can tell that something is up?"Asked James.

Lily looked out of the window, again, frowning.  
"No, i don't think so. I suppose it's just coincidence."

"Yeah. Mabye."

Harry kept on wailing as if the world was about to end.

Then, he became very quiet but not in a good way. He had an odd look in his eye.

Few minutes later, there was a loud bang outside of their house.

Lily and James looked at each other in fright.

James jumped up.

"I'll see what that is!"

Lily grabbed his arm in panic.  
"James-**NO!**"

"Lily, i have to do this."

"Then, i'm going with you!"

"No, Lily. I'm not letting anything happen to you or Harry. You understand, don't you..."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but closed it again.  
She knew he was right.

"Please, James...be careful."

James looked at her softly and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"No matter what happens, Lily...remember, i will always love you and Harry. I'll always be with you."

Lily felt tears prickling behind her eyes and spilling.

James smiled at her, weakly and began to walk down the stairs, cautiously.

Lily felt her heart beat fast.

James stopped and closed his eyes for a second then, took a deep breath and carried on.

Lily stood, shaking, upstairs with Harry tight in her arms.

For a minute, nothing could be heard. They both began to relax when, suddenly, there was a louder bang.

James was thrown back hard on his back as bits of wood from the door flew in all directions.

James heard Lily scream his name.

It was confirmed. James knew it was him, as he could see those pitiless red eyes through the darkness.

James heart beat began to pick up rapidly.

He had to warn Lily to get out...

So he did...

"**LILY, TAKE HARRY AND GO! IT'S HIM! GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF**-"

But he was cut off by another loud bang. This time, the spell was aimed directly at him.

He was about to pass out but he was woken up by Lily's voice.

"**JAMES**!"

He heard her footsteps running across the landing, upstairs...towards him.

"**NO! LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO! GO, NOW**!"He yelled with all his strength.

"**NOT WITHOUT YOU**!"

James stood up, his wand in front of him.

"LILY! **JUST GO**!...I LOVE YOU!"

He heard Lily sob uncontrollably.

"I love you, James. Please don't die!"

That gave him what he needed.

Determination.

He stood firmly on the ground, his back straight, ready for a fight.

He heard a high pitched laugh that sent chills up his spine.

The voice that he had dreaded began to speak.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A lovesick fool and its mudblood wife."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" James roared, sending a curse in his opponent's way.

The spell went unexpectedly, so Voldemort was thrown off the ground and he smashed into the wall.

He stood up, furious.

"You don't know what you're going up against, do you, you pathetic fool! You asked for a fight, so i'll give you one! But i'll make it nice and quick."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green flash flew in James' direction.

James dodged it, while sending a killing curse of his own.

For half an hour, the battle went on all sort of curses flew everywhere, destroying the house.

Voldemort spoke, trying to catch his breath.  
"Well, fool. I will not deny that you are a strong wizard. It is too bad that you will not join me. You are everything i am looking for. You could be great. You're not too late, James. You could just join me, and i will leave your mudblood wife alone."

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"Well, since you made that foolish decision, you can prepare do meet your death."

He sent the killing curse, again, which missed James, narrowly.

But the next time, the green light flashed, unexpectedly, at James and hit him full in the chest.

James was thrown up in the air and fell.

Voldemort smirked and spat at James. He gave his body a kick before making his way up the stairs.

Lily was upstairs, crying. James told her to run but she couldn't. She couldn't leave him. If James was going to die, she would, too.

All her hopes went away, as she heard James yell and fall. Then there was silence.

It was over. Her life was over. James was dead.

She ran up to Harry's room with Harry in her arms. She locked the door after her and began to cry harder than she had ever done.

"Why James? Why does it have to be him? Why us?"

She heard footsteps coming towards the door. But she couldn't bring herself to move. If James died, she would, too. But Harry mustn't die. She had to protect him. Even if it meant her own death. There was no change in that.

She closed her eyes as she heard a spell being muttured. The door was thrown open.

She quickly put Harry in his cot and stood in front of it, sheilding him.

Voldemort stepped into the room. He saw this scene and laughed.

"Well, Mudblood, it is time for little Harrykins to die! Move aside!"

Lily went on her knees and began to beg.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!"

"Mmm. Tempted by the offer but not interested. MOVE ASIDE, GIRL!"

"NOT HARRY! I'd rather die first! Please not Harry!"

Voldemort became more impatient each time, until he finally roared,"AS YOU WISH! I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

Lily didn't have her wand to defend her self, so she had no way out.

As Voldemort began to say the cursing words, Lily looked at Harry. Harry looked back, into her eyes.

He stretched out a tiny hand and tugged her hair.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She saw James' likeness in his face.

"I love you, Harry."

Then, she felt something drain out of her. She couldn't see it but felt it. Harry must have felt it, too, because he twitched suddenly.

Then, she knew what it was. Love.

By then, the green flash had reached her and as it hit her hard, she screamed. The scream that haunted Harry forever.

She was gone. Forever.

Voldemort smirked at his work.

"Now, for you, baby Potter. Time to join you darling Mummy and Daddy."

He raised his wand and said the curse that had been repeated many times that night.

He was sastifed as the green light flashed at the baby. But when it had reached the child, the child did not curl up and die. It just gave a loud cry.

Before he knew what was happening the light bound back at him.

His eyes widened in horror as the feeling of death came over him.

Then, he was gone. The view outside became light. The darkness was gone.

Harry began to crawl towards his mother, not knowing what had just happened.

His emerald eyes reflected back the light that had seeped in from the window.

Even though, this night had been filled with darkness, a new light was born.

* * *

**A/N: Phew...I know that was long but i hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review! It only takes 30 seconds.  
Please?**


End file.
